That Silly Thing Called Love
by daffyduck1
Summary: Rei Hino is a independent woman living with her younger sister Hotaru,but her world gets turned upside down on a blind date
1. Default Chapter

DaffyDuck: ok this idea kinda of hit me when I was in English class so yea its kinda of bad but anyways just read it. Gboys-27 Senshis'-24 Outers' (except Hotaru)-26 Hotaru&ChibiUsa-19 I don't own anything ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Rei Hino turned the key to her apartment door and pushed open all her thoughts were on getting out of that business suit and taking a nice warm bath. Rei Hino was a 24 year old women living with her 19 year old sister Hotaru, Rei was a very successful lawyer but was sometimes put down by other male workers because she was a girl, but other wise she was a perfectly normal person.  
  
" Hey Rei, how was work today?" asked Hotaru " Oh it went pretty well I'm still trying to get more facts on the Anderson case {A/N: no it's not Ami that i'm talking about}" said a very exhausted Rei as she walked into the kitchen to get her a of water." Oh,well Minako called today she said she wants you to call her back A.S.A.P she says its very important".  
  
" ok, as long as she doesn't ry to set me up on another blind date" said Rei as she walked back into the living room, Minako is Rei's best friend they've known each other since they were born in the same hospital and grew up together but Minako always says that Rei really needs to start dating more often since their are so many men in the world and that she doesn't want Rei to grow up old and die of loneliess, but each time Minako sat Rei up on a Date she would end insulting the man with in 15 min. of the date and it would end early.  
  
Hotaru didn't know why her older sister wouldn't just settle down and find a boufriend, but if she told her sister that she would always get the same answer every time, " Hotaru you know good and well that men are below me and I would be wasting my time dating someone then getting attached and having my relationship end in heartbreak", but I guess my sister had her reasons for thinking like that because man kind wasn't that giving when it came to Rei, when Rei and I were really young our mother died and our father lost it and would barley take care of us we ended up moving in with our grandfather when Rei was 8 and I was 5, but he died when Rei was in her seconed year of college, but since Rei was old enough they let me live with Rei, and another reason was Rei had fell in love with a man named Mamoru they dated for about a year they were even supposed to get married two years ago but Mamoru broke it off saying he has found someone else which turned out to be another good friend of hers named Usagi and now they are supposed to get married after Usagi finishs College.  
  
" HOTARU!, hello I've been yelling your name for the past 5 minuets are you hungry?" asked a very pissed off Rei  
  
" Yeah" said a dazed Hotaru " Well wanna swing aroung Minako and Makoto's house and go out to eat?  
  
" Sure I love to,well i'll be in the shower if you need me" yelled Hotaru as she raced toward the master bathroom  
  
" HOTARU!" yelled Rei in anger as she raced after her sister ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ well what do you think? good,bad? should I continue? well please R&R oh yeah one more thing before can you vote on the pairings? for a fact I know this is going to be a  
  
Rei/Heero & Minako/Duo  
  
well gotta go! 


	2. Club Ecstasy pt1

Ok i'm back after forever no I think it been about two weeks but anyways thank you to everyone that reviewed the first chapter so here is the seconde chapter .  
  
I don't own anything  
  
speaking - "__" thoughts- '_' me- { } Secne change- ~ ~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After Rei took her shower and got dressed she and Hotaru jumped into Rei's red jaguar and speed off to Minako house.  
  
" Hey Rei do you think we could swing by that new club down town tonight?" asked Hotaru  
  
" I don't know I have a meeting at 9:00 tomorrow morning and you know how I get if I don't get enough sleep"answered Rei  
  
" I know but we don't hang out as much as we used to any more Rei" replied Hotaru as she gave Rei the puppy dog eyes  
  
" Oh Hotaru stop with the puppy dog eyes please, I'll go if you stop" said Rei as she tried not to look at her sisters adorable eyes  
  
" Yeah!" shouted Hotaru in happiness.  
  
~~ 10 minuetes later ~~~ " Minako open up its really cold out here" shouted Rei to her best friend  
  
" I coming,I coming don't get your underware in a bunch" shouted Minako from the other side of the door  
  
" Minako!" yelled Hotaru as she pounced on Minako  
  
" Hey wassup FireFly?"  
  
" Nothin much how have you been?"  
  
" Oh I'm fine, how have you been Rei?"  
  
" I'm fine but will be better if you let us in" said Rei impatiently.  
  
After Minako let them in they walked into her lavished living room.  
  
" Hey Minako, Hotaru and I were think about swinging by Makoto's and then heading to that new club down town"  
  
" Oh you mean Club Ecstasy {A/N: give me a break im not good with naming things}  
  
" Yeah"  
  
" Well I got the perfect idea" Minako started but got cut off by Rei  
  
" Wait a minuet your using your brain that a new one for you huh Minako" snickered Rei as Mina{ I'm gonna call her that be cause I tired og typing Minako} glared at her  
  
" As I was saying how about I invite some guys to meet us there plus you can meet the guy I was gonna set you up on a date with" said Mina  
  
" Mina, how many times do I have to tell you I don't need a man in my life" shouted Rei as she glared a hard glare at her best friend  
  
" Oh come on Rei please meet him you might actually like him" said Hotaru as she gave her infamous puppy dog eyes  
  
" fine well, I call Makoto and tell her to meet us at club Ecstacy"  
  
" Great and I'll go invite the guys" shouted Mina happily  
  
" Whatever" said Rei as she rolled her eyes  
  
~~~~~~~ Club Ecstasy~~~~~~~~~~~ Later Rei and Hotaru pulled up in Rei's cherry red Jaguar Rei and Hotaru stepped out of the car as they looked aroung for their friends, Makoto tapped Rei on the shoulder to get her attention  
  
" Hey Rei I haven't seen you in like forever" shouted Makoto  
  
" What are you talking about Makoto you just saw me yesterday"  
  
" I know but that was yesterday and this is today so that meant that their was a 13 hour period between us not seeing each other and thus that means it was forever{A/N: Did anyone actually get that I mean I the writer and I don't even get it ?"}  
  
"Huh" said the other three dumbstruck  
  
" Oh never mind" said Makoto as she gave a sweatdrop  
  
" Come on girls I see the guys pulling up now" shouted Mina.  
  
All four girls started to walk over to where Mina was talking about.  
  
" Hey you guys" started Makoto  
  
" Let me guess they look like one of your ex-boyfriends" finished Hotaru  
  
" Yeah how'd you know" said Makoto as the other three did an anime fall  
  
" Duo over here" shouted Mina over the loud music that they could hear coming from the club  
  
" Hey babe" said a man with long chocolate brown hair and lavender eyes and was grinning like a maniac.  
  
" Hey Duo I would like you to meet some of my friends the one with the long black hair is Rei and the one next to her is my other friend Makoto and Rei's sister Hotaru  
  
" Well I want you to meet my friends too, the blonde one is Quatre,Trowa is the guy with the freaky hair, the Chinese guy over there is Wu-man.." started Duo but was cut off  
  
" Its WUFEI, Maxwell"  
  
" Like I was saying thats Wu-man, Mr. No emotions over there is Heero and i'm Duo"  
  
" Hi" The girls said excluding Mina  
  
" Wow you four are lookin good" said a grinning Duo.  
  
Mina was dressed in a short black dress that went mid-thigh and showed her shoulders,long black gloves,knee high black boots and her hair was done in a high ponytail. Makoto was dressed in tight white pants that said too sweet,a tight pink top that showed her belly button and her hair was left out. Hotaru was dressed in a dark puple Chinese styles dress with matching high heels and her hair done in a bun with those chopstick things{A/N: does anyone know the name of those?} and Rei was dressed intight dark blue jeans and a equally tight blut t-shirt that showed a lot of her belly and her bellybutton piercing and she wore black ankle high boots on her feet.  
  
" Hey thanks you guys don't look bad yourselfs" said Mina  
  
Duo was dressed in baggy dark blue jeans and a dark blue Sean John t-shirt and some nikes, Trowa was dressed in a A white Ivor Iverson Jersey and shorts they are both white and white K-swisses,Wufei was dressed in dark blue jean,a white tanktop with a shirt over it that has a dragon on the back, Heero was dressed in baggy black jeans,baggy black shirt and black nikes, Quatre was dressed in black leather pants,a black t-shirt and black boots.  
  
After intoductions were made everyone went inside the club with out further ado. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ well thats it for the seconde chapter pleases R&R and i'm going tomake it Hotaru/Wufei & Makoto/Trowa now all I have to do is find someone for Quatre well please R&R!  
  
DaffyDuck 


	3. Club Ecstasty pt2 and a date?

DaffyDuck: Ok everybody sorry I haven't updated in a while I had writers block but anyways I bet everyone just wants me to start the story  
  
"_" - speaking  
  
'_'- thinking  
  
~_~- scene change  
  
{A/N:} Me  
  
Disclamer: I don't own anything  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Bright lights,loud music, and heat were the first few things that hit them when the group stepped into the club.  
  
" Come on guys lets go find a table" said Minako as she dragged the gang through the crowd  
  
" Man who makes people pay to sit down?" said a confused Duo  
  
" Well what do you think this place is really nice and is the best one around" said Trowa speaking up  
  
" Yeah" agreed Makato  
  
" Come on guys lets dance" shouted Hotaru over the loud music  
  
" Why don't you guys go I'm gonna sit this one out" stated Rei  
  
" But Rei we just got here" said Minako  
  
" Hn I'll sit this one out too" said Heero  
  
" Man both of you are so lame and boring" said Duo, Rei and Heero both glared at Duo.  
  
" I love this song, come on guys lets go " said Minako as she dragged Duo away, while Duo was getting dragged away you could of heard him muttering  
  
" Man those too are so made for each other"  
  
Rei got up and walked to the bar to get a drink.  
  
" Hey what can I get you?" asked the female bartender  
  
" A Sprite on the rocks"  
  
" And for you sir what can I get you?"  
  
" Hn same her" said Heero pointing to Rei  
  
{A/N: aww look the even like the same type of pop, ok I'm gonna shut up now}  
  
" So Its Heero right" asked Rei  
  
" Hn" was Heero's replie  
  
" Hey, look I'm just trying to be nice and start a conversation"  
  
" Hn"  
  
" Ughh!, Men are impossible"  
  
With that said Rei got her Drink and left Heero sitting there to drink his Sprite.  
  
~~~~~ On the dance floor~~~~~  
  
" Rei you decided to come and dance" said Hotaru as she danced with Wufei  
  
" Hn" was all Rei said as she began to dance to the music {A/N: aww look Rei's using a certain somebody's word cough*Heero*cough}  
  
Rei looked over her shoulder to see all of her friends dance with a different guy Minako&Duo, Hotaru&Wufei, Makoto&Trowa, Rei felt a tap on her shoulder she turned around to find Quartre smiling at her.{ A/N: Bet you thought it was Heero}  
  
" Wanna dance" asked Quartre  
  
" Sure" said Rei as they started to dance too a few songs then Splash Waterfalls comes on Rei&Quartre start dancing when Quartre felt a tap on his shoulder.  
  
" May I cut in?" asked Heero  
  
" Sure" said Quartre letting go of Rei  
  
" Hn, I'm sorry about being rude to you at the bar"  
  
" It's ok" answered Rei as Heero put his hands on her waist and her arms went on his neck  
  
' Wow I have never been this attracted to guy before, the only guy I was really attracted to was Mamoru' thought Rei  
  
' What is wrong with me I haven't been this attracted to a girl besides Relena'  
  
As they were dancing Rei looked up into Heero's periwinkle blue eyes as he looked into her amethyst orbs, their faces grow closer their lips almost touching,but then Makoto came rushing up to her.  
  
" Rei, don't you have to be at work tomorrow"  
  
" Hm" asked Rei as she snapped out of her trance  
  
" I said don't you have to be at work tomorrow"  
  
" Oh!, I almost forgot I still have to wrap up the Anderson trial"  
  
" What time do you have to go in?" asked Heero  
  
" I have to be there at 9:00 am, Why?" asked Rei  
  
" Rei you do know its almost one in the morning"  
  
" WHAT!" shouted Rei more from embarrassment about dancing with Heero so long  
  
" Yeah"  
  
" I have to find Hotaru" said Rei  
  
" Who said my name" said Hotaru  
  
" I forgot I have to go to court early tomorrow" said Rei  
  
" But I don't want to leave yet" whined Hotaru  
  
" How will you get home" asked Rei  
  
" I could take her" said Heero  
  
" Well I guess It couldn't hurt, but Hotaru be home no later the three" stated Rei  
  
" Fine" said Hotaru  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Next Day ~~~~~~ The next day Rei woke up to her alarm clock blaring in her ear, Rei stretched and sat up in bed and got ready for the day ahead of her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Later that Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Rei blinked back the sleep, she had won the Anderson case but didn't have time to celebrate because there was a large stack of papers she neglected to do through out the case.  
  
" Mrs.Hino you have a call on line one for you" said the secretary  
  
" Thank you Marcie"  
  
" Hello, Rei Hino speaking"  
  
" Hello Rei" said a deep familiar voice  
  
" Hello Heero, what can I do for you?" asked Rei in a curious voice  
  
" I was wondering if..." Heero began but trailed off  
  
" What was that"  
  
" I was wondering if you would like to go out to eat with me?"  
  
" I guess so"  
  
" Great, how about tonight?"  
  
" Sure I'll clear my schedule"  
  
" We'll bye Rei"  
  
" Heero before you go can I ask you a question?"  
  
" Um sure"  
  
" How did you get this number?"  
  
" Your sister gave it to me"  
  
" Oh thanks"  
  
' Well I wonder how the dates gonna go?' thought Rei as she sdtarted signing papers again  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yes I know it sucks but hey I gotta please the fans well R&R  
  
DaffyDuck  
  
ps.I'm thinking about writing another Rei centered fic what crossover should it be with  
  
a.) Yu Yu Hakusho b.) InuYasha c.)DBZ d.)another Gundam Wing e.) Rurouni Kenshin f.) something else 


	4. So many surprises in one night!

DaffyDuck: I know your all mad at me for not updating but my I had to buy a new keyboard because my old one sucked, yes I know that the date was kinda sudden but I had to wrap up the chapter some how anywayz I'll stop talking so all of you can read & review  
  
""-talking  
  
''-thinking  
  
-scene/time change  
  
{}- me  
  
While Rei was at work signing papers Heero was at his apartment think about what he had just done.  
  
' What the hell was I thinking asking her out on a date, I mean I don't even know her that well we just meet each other last night.' Heero kept fighting with himself as he started to get ready for his date with with Rei, hey if he was going to take a girl out for a date then that would be no reason to not look good.   
Rei left her office around 5:30 that night, as she got into her car she kept thinking about Heero and her date with him, after a fifteen minuet ride home Rei walked into her apartment to see Minako,Hotaru and Makoto sitting in her room waiting for her.  
  
" So Rei, I heard that Heero has asked you out on a date" said Makoto  
  
" I'm so excited that Rei is finally going out with a guy that she actually likes" squealed Minako  
  
" Yes, I am going out on a date with him its no big deal" said Rei but really she was very nervous to go out with Heero  
  
' Why am I so nervous to go out with Heero, we're only gong as friends arn't we?' Rei kept thinking  
  
" Rei, hello are you in there" Hotaru was waving a hand in front of her face  
  
" Huh?" Rei asked  
  
" Don't you want to start getting ready for your date" said Makoto  
  
" oh..OH!, my date!'' Rei exclaimed  
  
Minako,Hotaru and Makoto all did an anime fall as Rei started to forget about their date, She might have been able to get into a good lawfirm, solve cases and make alot of money but sometimes she could be a little slow. Rei hopped into the shower and took a 30 minuet shower, then Rei went into her closet and looked around to find the perfect dress to wear, Rei pulled out a red dress that had a low V neck and went min-thigh high, next was a pair of red strap up high heels, after Rei got dressed she put on some light pink blush and some pink lip-gloss, Rei wasn't into wearing to makeup and for her final touch she put in small silver hoop earrings,a rinstone necklace with an R on it, and a silver bracelet.  
  
" So guys how do I look" Rei asked as she walked down the stairs  
  
" Rei, you look amazing" said all three girls, but before they could say anything else the door bell rang.  
  
" I got it " said Minako getting up when she opened the door there was Heero standing there in a white button up shirt, black dress pants,shiny black shoes and a bundle of red roses.  
  
" Is Rei ready" asked Heero  
  
" Yeah just a second" Minako said getting Rei  
  
" Have fun you two, and don't do anything I wouldn't" said Hotaru as they two adults started to leave   
" So Heero what are we doing tonight" asked Rei  
  
" Well its a surprise" said Heero with a small smile on his lips  
  
After the two drove for a while they pulled up at a fancy looking resturant.  
  
" Wow is this the new resturant Moonlight bay" questioned Rei {1}  
  
" Yeah" answered Heero  
  
" How did you get in here"  
  
" I know the guy that owns this place"  
  
" Wow thank you for taking me here"  
  
" No problem"  
  
After they got into the restaurant they sat down and talked as they waited for the waiter to take their order, after the waiter gave them their order the ate and talked about the lives.  
  
" Heero I had a really good time tonight"  
  
" Thanks Rei, I had a good time too"  
  
" Rei, can you excuses me for a minuet"  
  
" Sure" Rei said, and then waited for about three minuets  
  
" Rei, I would like you to meet the owner of the restarunt and his fiancee, Mamoru and Usagi"  
  
" Mamoru! Usagi!" Rei shouted in shock Daffy: Oh no whats gonna happen next? who knows well I do and you'll just have to read what happens next so R&R  
  
1. Yeah I know crappy name but I'm not good at naming things  
  
well gotta go 


	5. Memo

DD:Ok everyone this is just alittle thingy stating that I am now back and

that I will be updating my fics and starting a new one so look out for the

next chapters one my stories real soon and thanks all my loyal readers.


End file.
